


in service to his king

by persephoneggsy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eggsy and Roxy are technically married, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Power Bottom Eggsy, Power Play, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, and Harry is a knight, and also the king's paramour, as in Eggsy is a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Harry Hart is summoned to young King Gary’s bedchambers, and is in for quite the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in service to his king

**Author's Note:**

> You know that one scene in Game of Thrones where Daenerys is talking to Daario and she’s like “Take off your clothes” like the queen she is?? 
> 
> Yeah that’s pretty much why this happened

* * *

 

 

Sir Harry strolled leisurely through the elaborate stone corridors of the castle, nodding a polite greeting to anyone he may have passed on his way. To the ordinary bystander, it seemed as though the Captain of the Royal Guard was merely making his way to his chambers, after a long day’s work of patrols, reports, and training the recruits. But it was not his own bedchambers that Harry was seeking.

He soon found the rooms he was looking for and knocked upon the door twice. His two fellow knights were flanking the door, and he could’ve sworn that one of them gave him a wink just before a male voice on the other side granted him permission to enter. He only sent the knight a warning look before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room was far more opulent than Harry’s own, with its gilded furnishings and the large, four-poster bed on one end. But instead of the lavish pieces that surrounded him, Harry was more interested in what rested upon the bed. Or rather, who. Stretched out on the soft, imported sheets, wearing nothing but a deep purple silken robe, was the man Harry had pledged his life and service to: King Gary Unwin.

His king was young, one of the youngest the land had ever known, at merely twenty-five years, but already during his three-year reign he’d managed more than his predecessors. Harry had admired him from the moment he seized the crown from the traitorous snake that was Chester, and had even been struck dumb by the young man’s considerable beauty, but it wasn’t until Gary had officially named him captain of his guard that he began to see the new king in a different light.

For starters, Gary insisted that they be friends – something Chester would have surely balked at – and as such, Harry was to call him “Eggsy” when they were alone. At first, Harry was uncomfortable with the familiarity, but he soon grew accustomed to Eggsy’s less than orthodox methods and even grew quite fond of them. Eggsy trusted Harry not only as a friend, but as an advisor and a protector, and many of the people revered their close companionship.

And then Eggsy had invited Harry to his bedchambers one night, a year into his reign, and their bond went from friendship to something much, much more intimate. Harry became the unofficial paramour of the beloved king, and that fact did not change even when Gary was to wed the neighboring kingdom’s Princess Roxanne.

Speaking of which…

“Is that not the queen’s robe?” Harry asked, stepping further into the room after he made sure he’d locked the door behind him. Eggsy looked up at him, his expression neutral, and he merely shrugged, stretching his body languidly over the bedsheets. The robe parted as he raised his leg, exposing a smooth, pale thigh; Harry eyed it hungrily.

“It is. Roxy let me borrow it,” he replied, forcing Harry to wrench his gaze away from his legs. His face remained stoic, but there was a glimmer of mischievousness in his eyes that Harry had come to recognize over the years.

Harry stepped even closer, until he was at Eggsy’s bedside. “Is she not entertaining tonight?”

“She can’t. _You_ ordered the recruits to take the night patrol tonight. Charlie won’t be back in the castle until sunrise.”

“Ah.” Harry smiled sheepishly. “Yes, I did. But you know I can’t show him favoritism simply because he is the queen’s paramour.”

“I realize that.” Eggsy moved to sit himself up. “And Roxy knows that, too. That doesn’t mean she isn’t still put off by it.”

“Do give her my apologies.”

“I don’t have to.” Eggsy’s expression finally gave way to a smirk. He leaned back, rested his weight on his hands, and allowed the robe to slip ever so slightly off of his shoulders. “She told me to punish you tonight, and that would suffice as her retribution.”

Harry fought the urge to smile and instead only raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And how do you plan on doing that, Your Majesty?”

Eggsy lifted his bare leg and moved it towards Harry, until his toes were close enough to press lightly at the knight’s groin. He inhaled sharply at the same moment Eggsy licked his lips and pressed a bit harder, feeling Harry’s growing interest twitch to life under his foot. Then, all too soon, Eggsy’s foot was gone, as the king was now regarding Harry with a cool look.

“You are going to do everything I say, and you will not complain,” the king said, his tone brooking no argument. It was the same tone he used in court, when a lord was being particularly uppity, and it usually worked like a charm, but for Harry, it only made him grin.

“I always do, My Lord,” he replied with a bow. He saw Eggsy spare him a small smile as he straightened. “But what will happen if I decide to _not_ follow orders?”

Eggsy tilted his chin up and sent Harry his best condescending look. “Then you cannot come for the rest of the week.”

That made Harry blink, his eyes going wide. Eggsy smirked, and crossed his legs, adjusting the robe so that both legs were exposed to the knight’s gaze.

“Do you understand me, Sir Harry?”

“Ye…” Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Good. Now take off your clothes.”

Harry stared at his king for a while longer before he started to move, his mind racing at the new development in their nighttime rendezvous. Eggsy had never been so authoritative before, at least not when they were alone together. He’d always left that part of him behind at court, but to see it now in the privacy of their bedroom – Harry found it more than a little exciting.

He quickly undid his belt and pulled his tunic and shirt over his head. Then he toed off his boots and put them aside, and then finally, he pushed down his trousers until they fell to the floor in an unceremonious heap. He was bared entirely to his king, who once again licked his lips in anticipation. His eyes raked over the knight, taking in every bit of flesh and scarred muscle he could see. Then his gaze came to rest of Harry’s rather large length, where it lay soft between his legs.

Eggsy raised a hand and crooked his finger, beckoning Harry forwards, and the knight obliged gladly. The king had also uncrossed his legs at some point during Harry’s impromptu striptease, so Harry slotted himself between his thighs, but did no more than that; he was, after all, meant to be awaiting orders.

Eggsy purred his approval, which caused a flush of pride to course through Harry’s body, and then a rush of something else soon followed as Eggsy laid a hand under Harry’s balls, moving as if to test their weight. It was all Harry had not to twitch at the younger man’s touch.

Eggsy smiled again. “You’ve got such a lovely cock, Sir Harry, have I told you that before?”

“N-No, Your Majesty,” Harry replied, using Eggsy’s formal title only because it seemed appropriate in this new setting of theirs.

“Really? Allow me to remedy that…” Eggsy’s teasing hand moved from Harry’s balls to his rapidly hardening cock. He gripped it, fingers just shy of meeting around its impressive girth, and he gave it a single, slow stroke that had Harry fighting to control his breathing. “It’s so long and thick, and so responsive to my touch…”

“My King…” Harry managed to grit out between his teeth, but Eggsy was far from finished.

He continued stroking Harry’s cock at a languorous pace, watching with hooded eyes as the organ twitched to its full length under his ministrations. It didn’t take long for Harry to become fully hard, and soon he was leaking all over his king’s hand, making the strokes slicker and thus more pleasurable.

“You know, I daydream about your cock. When I’m sitting in court, utterly bored, I look at you standing so attentively by my side… and I imagine what would happen if you just took out that beautiful cock and started to fuck my face in front of everyone.”

Harry’s hips stuttered forwards as he gasped, completely taken aback by Eggsy’s filthy admission. It caused a small spurt of precum to jet from his cockhead and land on Eggsy’s thighs. The king only smirked wider at his reaction and continued to pump his erection with more vigor than before.

“Even when I’m doing paperwork, I like to fantasize about you entering my study unannounced. I’d ask you what you wanted, and your answer would be to bend me over my desk and fuck me raw. We’d make such a mess of the papers, but I wouldn’t care because your cock felt so. Fucking. Good.”

He’d punctuated the last three words with long, tight strokes, which got Harry to let out a small, pitiful moan.

“Eggsy…” he muttered.

The king responded by stilling his hand, and he sent Harry a harsh glare. “What was that, _Sir Harry?”_

“Y-Your Majesty,” he gasped out, quickly realizing his mistake. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty…”

Eggsy frowned at him for a few moments before he smiled again. He released Harry’s cock and delighted in his knight’s frustrated groan. “Now, now,” he teased, “I’m not done with you yet. Lie down on the bed.”

Harry scrambled to obey, waiting only for Eggsy to move out of the way before all but throwing himself onto the soft mattress. Eggsy laughed at his eagerness from where he stood beside the bed.

“Hands on the headboard, Sir Harry,” he ordered. Harry frowned, but did as he asked, and gripped the headboard of the bed, all the while looking at Eggsy curiously. His king did not leave him wondering, however, as Eggsy quickly undid the belt to his borrowed robe, letting the material fall open and expose him. Harry was gratified to see Eggsy’s hardened cockstand flush up against his stomach, meaning that the king was enjoying this ‘punishment’ as much as Harry himself, but he couldn’t dwell on that much longer when Eggsy reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a familiar small jar of unguent. He watched the king place the jar gently on the bed, then watched with a bit more interest as he discarded his robe and climbed up on the bed to straddle Harry’s waist. He was still holding the belt for the robe, Harry noticed.

Eggsy smirked down at him and leaned forwards, looping the belt around Harry’s wrists and securing him to the headboard with surprising ease. It wasn’t poorly done (as Harry had been the one to teach the king how to tie a good knot), but it also wasn’t too difficult to pull free from should Harry need to.

Somehow, Harry got the feeling that he would not need to.

Eggsy then crawled his way up Harry’s body and, without warning, planted a sound kiss to his lips. Harry easily let himself get swept away by it, allowing Eggsy’s tongue to push inside his mouth and sweep across his teeth, but all too soon, the king pulled back. Harry stared dazedly up at him, and found that the king’s smile was no longer a teasing smirk, but one of genuine, ardent affection. Eggsy brought a hand up to cup Harry’s face, his thumb brushing softly against his cheekbone, and Harry gave a small smile in return. Eggsy leaned in to kiss him one more time before he settled back into his authoritative persona, and turned his body around until his arse was right above Harry’s face.

Harry gazed at it, utterly spellbound, for his king had a beautiful arse – round, smooth, and pert, with his small hole showing between his two spread cheeks, just begging to be fucked.

Eggsy looked over his shoulder to address Harry.

“Lick it,” he ordered. “You’re going to get my hole nice and wet for your cock.”

Harry’s cock jumped eagerly in response, and he could manage little more than a “Yes, Your Majesty,” before Eggsy moved his arse down to sit on Harry’s face. Immediately, Harry stuck out his tongue and licked across his king’s clean, tightly-furled entrance – Eggsy let out shamelessly loud moan in response, pressing down a bit more to increase the pressured. Harry, in turn, licked and sucked as much as he was able, given his positioning, and even managed to push the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, making Eggsy all but _scream._

“ _Oh,_ oh _fuck yes,_ that’s it…” The king bit his lip and let out a happy keening sound as he pushed back to impale himself further on his knight’s tongue. “You’re so good, Sir Harry, you’re doing so _fucking good…”_

Harry flushed darker at the praise and was encouraged to fuck Eggsy as best he could with his tongue. Eggsy rewarded him further by lowering himself to press a soft kiss to the head of Harry’s cock. Harry, not expecting the gesture, groaned and bucked his hips up, and smeared precum across the king’s lips.

But it seemed the king did not mind, as he only giggled a bit deliriously and shifted his hips, allowing Harry better leverage to continue tongue-fucking his hole. The noises Harry was making normally would’ve embarrassed the knight, as he remembered quite well that there were two other knights posted just outside Eggsy’s door, and the king’s room was not exactly soundproof. But then he rationalized that if they heard anything, it would likely be Eggsy’s loud moans of pleasure, and they were loyal enough to both him and the king that they would not say anything about it.

So Harry went on, shamelessly grunting and slurping up whatever parts of his king’s arse he was allowed to touch, until Eggsy was suddenly pulling away and moving. Harry blinked up at the ceiling for a few seconds before Eggsy was back, facing the other way this time, which meant that now it was his cock hanging in front of Harry’s mouth.

“Suck my cock,” his king ordered, though his voice was significantly less controlled and more _desperate_ than it had been before. Harry would’ve felt smug, had he not immediately opened his mouth per Eggsy’s orders.

Eggsy pushed into Harry’s mouth with a grateful moan, and kept going until he was completely sheathed in that warm, wet cavern. Harry took him easily, as the king’s cock was admittedly not too large (a fact that neither one of them was bothered by, to be perfectly honest), but he still thrilled in the way that Eggsy began to move right away.

He thrusted anxiously into the knight’s mouth, all traces of his former finesse gone as it was quite clear that an orgasm was steadily approaching.

“Yes, oh, _oh,_ Sir Harry, you’re going to make me come,” Eggsy babbled, thrusting faster and harder, trembling as Harry’s tongue swept over his cock with ease. The king slid his fingers into the knight’s hair and gripped his head, holding him in place, though it wasn’t as if Harry wanted to move away. The feeling of being used by the king so readily was almost as intoxicating as being buried within the tight heat of his body, and Harry could feel his neglected cock leaking a steady stream of precum down his shaft.

Then, suddenly, Eggsy threw his head back and wailed, coming violently into Harry’s mouth and down his throat. Harry swallowed his king’s seed with no complaint, and kept his mouth open as Eggsy’s thrusts became slower and slower, until he finally deigned to pull his cock out.

He collapsed on the bed beside Harry, his chest rising and falling dramatically as he fought to catch his breath, and Harry was allowed a brief respite. The knight licked his lips, the taste of his king still on his tongue, and turned his head to look at the young man in question.

Eggsy’s eyes were wild and his face was flushed, hair an utter disarray of blond on his head. He was staring at the ceiling, his lips parted as if in shock, and it wasn’t until Harry nudged him gently with his leg that he finally looked at his knight. He surged up and forwards, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him fiercely, and Harry quickly pressed back against him. It was intense but short, as Eggsy pulled back to look Harry in the eyes.

“I love you,” he whispered hoarsely. “I love you so fucking much.”

Harry smiled softly. “I love you as well.”

Eggsy grinned down at him, but then his attention was drawn back to Harry’s cock, where it still jutted out, thick, hard, and throbbing. The king’s grin slowly morphed into another smirk.

“Oh, look at you, Sir Harry. You’ve done so good for your king, haven’t you?”

Harry gulped and nodded.

“You deserve a reward, of course,” Eggsy continued. He reached over Harry’s body and retrieved the forgotten jar of unguent, taking off the lid and dipping his fingers into it, coating them evenly with the oily, greasy substance. Then, to Harry’s surprise, he moved to the foot of the bed, and sat in front of Harry, his legs spread wide and invitingly. Except, of course, Harry could do nothing, due to his restraints. So he could only watch, fascinated, as Eggsy dipped his hands lower his own body, until his fingers came to his still-damp hole. Harry glanced back at Eggsy’s face, and the king _winked_ at him before sinking his index finger inside his entrance.

Harry’s cock jumped jealously as Eggsy moaned, hurriedly pistoning his finger in and out, stretching his hole just enough to accommodate another finger, which he added in short order. The king’s softened cock was hardening again, quite rapidly, and Harry could not tell what he wanted to watch more; Eggsy’s fingers spreading open his hole, or his cock jerking against his stomach.

Eggsy soon added a third finger, and fucked himself on his hand until he was fully hard again. Then he deemed himself ready, and crawled over to Harry. He spread some more unguent onto Harry’s cock, slicking him up, and then reach over to untie the belt bounding him to the bed.

As soon as he was free, Harry pounced, unable to restrain himself any further – he pushed Eggsy down onto his back, and was only encouraged by the king’s delighted shout.

He lined his cock up with Eggsy’s hole and wasted no more time with teasing. He pushed in easily past the tight ring, sinking all the way to the hilt with one long, continuous thrust. He shivered gratefully as his king’s tight, hot heat enveloped his cock, gripping him like a vice, the sensation so familiar but still so intensely pleasurable that he had to stop himself from ploughing into Eggsy like a wild beast.

At least not until Eggsy gave him permission.

 “Fuck me, Harry!” the king said; not as a command, but as a plea. And Harry was happy to indulge him.

He pulled back just enough so that his cockhead was still inside, and then he slammed back in with a feral growl, and another shout of ecstasy from Eggsy. He repeated that again, fucking into the king harder and deeper with every thrust, until the air was filled with naught but the sounds of moans, wet skin, and obscene slapping.

Harry pressed in as deep as he could go, the tip of his cock pressing forcefully against Eggsy’s prostate. The king let out a garbled sound, bucking his hips up for more. The knight grinded against his arse, rubbing his cockhead against the bundle of nerves and making his king sob with pure pleasure.

He leaned down until he was chest-to-chest with Eggsy, and the young king’s cock was trapped between their bodies. He could feel slick precum gliding on their stomachs, and his balls felt like they were tightening, almost like they were ready to burst.

“May I come inside you, Your Majesty?” Harry growled into his ear.

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and nodded, whimpering pitifully.

“Yes, please, _fuck!_ I- I _need_ it, Sir Harry – I need your cum inside me, want it to fucking leak out of me! Ple- _ah!”_

Harry thrust in once, twice, three more times before he finally released, filling his king to the brim with thick, heavy spurts of cum. Eggsy wailed as the sensation triggered a second orgasm within him, and his own cock spurted weakly onto his chest.

Harry waited several moments before he came down from his orgasmic high, and then he gingerly pulled out of his king’s body. When he looked down, he saw that Eggsy’s hole was red and puffy, sure signs of being well-used. It would be difficult for him to move around tomorrow, Harry noted with glee.

Eggsy, too, soon composed himself, and shifted minutely on the bed, which allowed some of Harry’s cum to spill out of his hole and onto the bed. Eggsy groaned at the feeling, just as Harry fought back another grin.

The king lazily waved his arms up, the gesture vague, but Harry understood it all the same. He chuckled, scooping the younger man into his arms as he settled them under the covers. Eggsy burrowed further into Harry’s body, humming contentedly at the warmth he found there, and then he lifted his head to look at Harry. To the knight’s delight, the king looked both completely at peace and utterly debauched. His hair was still a mess and his face was splotchy and tearstained, but his eyes held the same genuine warmth for Harry that they always had. It made the knight’s heart swell with joy.

“Did you like that?” Eggsy asked, almost shyly.

Harry kissed his temple, smiling against his skin in a way that he knew Eggsy would be able to feel.

“I loved it,” he replied. “You’re surprisingly enticing when you’re ordering me around.”

Eggsy blushed. “Am I?”

“Yes. My only point of contention is that it didn’t seem like much of a punishment.”

“Well, I didn’t want to be _mean._ I still wanted you to come.” Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows salaciously. “It’s my favorite part.”

“Is it now?” Harry asked amusedly.

He and Eggsy shared matching grins, and soon, Harry turned over to blow out the candles beside Eggsy’s bed, before resettling his king in his arms. He felt his eyelids grow heavy soon enough, just as he heard Eggsy’s breathing slow and even out. But right before he let himself be taken into sleep, he remembered something.

“Eggsy?”

“Hmm?” the king mumbled drowsily.

“Tell Queen Roxanne that all of the recruits will have tomorrow off. Day _and_ night.”

He felt Eggsy smile against his chest.

“Yes, Harry.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first draft of this story was a lot darker lol


End file.
